Because I Love You
by cloudsabovethesky
Summary: Song-Fic, based on Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. Hiccup finally has enough courage to tell his crush, Astrid, that he loves her so much. Will it be cheesy? Plain weird? Or flattering? Please review...


_**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is a letter from Hiccup, expressing how much he loves her, but keeps it in secret. He then decides to show this letter for her to know. Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what'cha think**!_

_Dear Astrid,_

_Hey Astrid, I was wondering, how's your trip going? _Simple words I've always wanted to ask her. She kind of left for New York to '_pursue_' some dream she had.

She never knew me, though, I was just a stranger to her. She dropped out of college, and disappeared the day after. Later on, I was walking down the hall, and I heard some girls talking about her that she, moved to N.Y, dated some models, etc. Rumors...

She's a thousand miles away from me, but I still know that she'll stay as beautiful as ever. I met her when we were in preschool, blond hair, soft pink lips (which I tried to kiss, and surprisingly, she didn't slap me or anything), and chubby cheeks and all, all those things made her look pretty. And now, as puberty struck her, oh Thor, who knows what you might do, she looked like a goddess sent from above.

At high school, every boy excluding me, hit on her. She ignored them of course; she never had the time and she didn't know what to do with them anyways. I'd always see what she does to those unfortunate boys. She'd always flick her head in a mean but an attractive way and walk out of your sight. Simple, but so _Astrid_. Good thing I'm not one of the boys...

I know that her beauty can shine brighter than the lights of Time Square, which, probably is the place she is headed or is staying. Her pearly white teeth can blind your eyes when she smiles at you, the way she rocks her hips when she walks can _hypnotize_ you, and most of all, her enticing face, can mesmerize you. All of those qualities, when mixed together, can transform into an Astrid.

Of course, many girls wanted to be like her. Who wouldn't want to be a smart, beautiful, fit, and athletic girl, who has many boys hitting on you 24/7? I remembered there was this girl named Heather, who tried to exactly copy Astrid, which didn't turn out well.

She copied the way she walked, spoke, dressed, and smiled. One day she disappeared from school, then the next day, she had two broken limbs (both arm and leg, covered in a cast), a black eye and a missing tooth. _Ouch_. I'd watch Astrid as she would smugly smile every time she saw Heather, who glared back at her. I had a hunch that Astrid herself did that.

So I wouldn't want to copy her if I were you. Sometimes, I kind of worry that I'm so far away from her, even though she doesn't remember me that well, which is weird cause it's usually the other way around. I wonder what's she doing there, without a family, or anyone else. I wish I could shout out to her, _I'll be there for you, Astrid! _And run and hug her so tightly, and hope she'll not reject me. Because I love her.

I wish I could write her a song, saying that I love her so much, that I need her, that I miss her. It would be a lovely gift for valentines day. (And to think, I quit music school) I hope she'd like it and come stay with me. Or even befriend me, for the least. Because I love her.

I wish I could hold her, and kiss her. Every boy dreamt of that possibility, even though they knew it was never gonna happen in a bajillion years. And she could just close her eyes, and listen to my voice, saying, _I love you Astrid. _I'd dream of that for no end, I'd even write it in my diary -ehem- journal if I had to. I would always be by her side, for better or the worse. Because I love her.

If you'd read back the previous things I have said, you most probably are wondering, _What did this Astrid kid do to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III? _If you ask me, this is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Because I've been trying to get her to notice me, I studied really hard because she was smart, I joined the sports team (never really turned out that well) because she was athletic, and tried to talk to her, even though she'd keep on ignoring me. She made me try new things that are either good or bad.

I know times are getting hard, school is never the same without you. What a cheesy thing, right? But it's true. But if you're listening to me right now, please believe me and someday I'll pay you back with all that I could. But that will only happened if you fall for me, and not for somebody else. I wish it could be me though.

If you _do _happen to fall for me, I promise, we'd have the life we new we would. I know this would never happen. You're probably laughing at me now. _But I don't regret what I just said. I mean every whole word._

I've got so much to say about you, none of them are negative. I could fit them all making a 500 paged book. And that's just how much I think you're pretty. Earlier, I said if I could write a song, I would write the most romantic songs I could think of. And I sure do hope they take you're breath away. (Not literally) I'd write them all, because I love you.

I wish you'd be in love with me, not somebody else. I admire you Astrid, I really do. From your looks, to your status, to your personality. If you change one thing, I wouldn't be those boys that would instantly leave you. No, I would stay right there beside you. Because I love you.

Sometimes, I really do wonder what you did to me. My non-existent friends tell me that I'm going crazy. But to me, I take that as a compliment, because I'm truly crazy for you, Astrid. But I'd never tell anyone that, but I will if I had to. Because I love you.

Of course, in reality, you've been ignoring me, avoiding me, and pretty much slightly teasing me, but it's okay with me. It's one of the things that make me like you. I don't know why, I just feel it. Like a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

I miss you, Astrid. And a thousand miles may seem pretty far, but I'd do anything to get to see you again. There are planes, trains, and cars. Any kind of transportation. I'd even walk and swim all the way to you if I'd had to. If only you would take notice of that. Because I love you.

Snotlout, and the others can laugh at me. Crazy, stupid, boy, they'd say. But I don't care. I'll just laugh along with them, because they don't know how I feel about you. They are as clueless as dust. Astrid, I will hereby promise to you that, I will never let you down.

I know that if you even befriend me the world will never ever be the same. I don't know what exactly will happen, but I hope it will be a nice turn. Because the world will eventually blame you and I.

Astrid, please, if you're ever listening, please be good and please don't miss me. Reasons, you don't know me, you might think I'm a stalker, and I'm just a plain weird kid who loves you so much. Please don't ever change, for you and for the many.

Rumors said that after two years, you'd be going back. I can't wait, I'll get to see you again. I hope you at least notice me a little bit, or even befriend me. It would be the second greatest thing you ever did to me.

If you don't want to its okay. Just go out there, and be yourself. I'll just watch you by and by, making precious moments with my imagination. Thinking of impossible things that will only happen in The Land of Hiccup. You know it's all because of you... you made me and the whole world change.

We can now both do what ever we want to, we're free spirits. I just wish you'd just listen to this and feel something. Anything, then take it out on me once you got back. If you ever got back. Please do, because I love you.

This whole thing, is dedicated to you, Astrid. I hope you like it. And oh, if you were wondering what was the first greatest thing you ever did to me?

It was for being yourself that made you so unique.

Love,

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

**Author's Note: For those who got confused, at the first part Hiccup was describing Astrid herself. Then after that, he switches his mode and wrote the letter like he was speaking to her. Hope you enjoyed and please review, criticism always welcomed! But not too much please...**


End file.
